Jodah And Jaya
by The-lazy-bum
Summary: What would happen if Jodah had a Spark as well as Jaya? Here is my take on it. Post Shattered Alliance  Book 3 of Ice Age cycle
1. Bit of Character Background

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Wizards of the Coast.**

* * *

><p>For those who have never read the books, "Eternal Ice" (ET for this chapter) and "Shattered Alliance" (SA for this chapter), I will give a basic overview of the Jodah and Jaya parts of them.<p>

In ET Jodah is under a mind-numbing pollen and coxed into thinking he is an undead for Lim-Dul, or as Jaya calls him, 'Dim-Bulb'. Jaya infiltrates the fortress, Threshorn, under the guise of a scribe, to rescue Jodah. After about 2 weeks of observing Jodah's patterns, Jaya makes her move to get him out when he goes to check what she was writing because he kept seeing her watching him when he turned back to check on her. After a short fight between the two, which Jaya comes out victorious due to the pollen affecting his thought processing abilities, and an argument where Jaya tries to convince Jodah he isn't dead, Jodah agrees to with Jaya after she points out somethings to him. (Funny tidbit that happened in the argument, Jaya kisses Jodah as a way to try and jog his memories, *hint hint*.) They escape, but have to seek safety from an incoming blizzard in a cave. During the time that they spend in the cave a minion of Leshrac finds them and is killed through a combined effort from Jaya and Jodah.

After the fight Jodah looses passes-out and Jaya summons Freyalise to help. Freyalise agrees one the condition that Jodah owes her one favor. Jaya accepts and the pollen affecting Jodah's thought process and causing him to have seizures is removed, but Jodah starts to scream from the sudden rush of information that the pollen was blocking. Jaya panics and looses her temper at Freyalise. Freyalise, informs Jaya of a mirror that Jodah needs to help control the memories and information when he has a mental-relapse, Jodah is Archmage-ETERNAL of Lat-Nam, School of the Unseen, and is over 1000 years old. So Jaya heads to Krov to get Jodah's mirror from the Royal-Mage Of Keldjor, who is the sister to the assistant head of Lat-Nam. Jaya gets Jodah to a Barbarian camp to keep him stable, Jodah is on good terms with them. Jaya gets the mirror, returns and helps Jodah control the information and recover.

After Jodah recovers, Krov, to meet with the King about some information they got about Dim-Bulb's plans. The two get there and are allowed entrance on the condition that Jaya is put in prison for 'stealing an item from the Royal-Mage' which was Jodah's mirror. Jodah has Jaya thrown in prison only to brake her out after the first meeting. Jodah leaves an illusion of Jaya still there to fool everyone, so she can collect information on people's views about the king and Dim-Bulb. While collecting info, she learns of a plot against the king. Informing General Varchild about the plot, who was approached about joining the group, but not the actual purpose, and declined the offer to join. Jodah and Jaya, with Varchild and a couple royal guards kill the group when they start the attack against the king, thus earning the king's favor and debt. Jodah informs the king about Dim-bulb's plans to kill everyone and make them into zombies to rule the continent. Jodah then talks to both the chieftain of the barbarians and the king and gets both to agree to an alliance against Dim-Bulb. The allied forces beat back Dim-Bulb's zombies and Jodah kills Dim-Bulb. After the battle Freyalise uses her favor/debt from Jodah to use his mirror to thaw the ice and also informs them that one of them has a Spark. Thus ends ET.

SA is more complicated by about three-fold, so I'll give to a _very_ simple run down of it.

SA takes place 15 years after ET.

Talk of Dim-Bulb's minions growing in number bring Jodah out to investigate with Jaya. Plauges are everywhere after the 'world-thaw spell' at the end of ET and everyone is getting retreating from the rising seas. Jodah and Jaya visit the barbs, to see if they found out anything about Dim-Bulb. A negative, but they find a finger of his with a ring that caused the finger to be recognized. Jodah and Jaya make a device to try and find where he is or who he is inhabiting. Jaya and Jodah go to Threshorn to try and find any clues or leads. Nothing there either. While heading to Krov to check there, Jaya contracts one of the plagues and they have to put the quest on hold for a bit. After Jaya recovers they head to a cult that Jaya heard a servant talk about, thinking it might have a lead. Once they arrive, Jaya loses control of her body to Dim-Bulb and cuts Jodah's arm to get some blood for a ritual.

Jaya then starts barking orders out in a deep, and vile sounding voice to the cultists. Jodah passes out and awakes an hour later to try and get out to stop the machines that the ritual summoned. Jodah gets to the surface to find Dim-Bulb/Jaya (D-Jaya) sending them to the largest supply of black mana, which is under Lat-Nam. Jodah has the choice between saving the school or trying to save Jaya from Dim-Bulb. Jodah ends up saving Jaya by defeating D-Jaya then awakening her Spark to cleanse Dim-Bulb from her body. Jodah's mirror shatters during the fight against D-Jaya. Lat-Nam is leveled when Jaya, newly born Planeswalker, and Jodah warp to it. The source of the black mana ends up being a connection to the Phyrexian plane. Jaya severs the connection and helps send the new Archmage and remaining mages to another plane at their request. Jodah and Jaya have a short discussion about what they are going to do next. Jaya leaves with everyone else after Jodah gives his farewell to them. Right before Jaya leaves she caresses Jodah's cheek, then drops the remaining mages off at their destination then goes to explore the multi-verse.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if this cleared up any confusion about the characters.<strong>

**Anyone can review my story, no account needed.**

**So, what are you waiting for? CLICK DE BUTTON!**


	2. The awakening

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Wizards of the Coast, and the first sentence belongs to Jeff Grubb.**

* * *

><p>'To the surprise of both of them, Urza did just that and stayed quiet until Jodah finished his tale.'<p>

-2 Hours of planning later-

"Jodah, before we try to plan any more for the Phyrexian invasion, we should stop and let our minds rest. We can come back to planning afterwords." Said Urza.

"Hmmm, yes, we should take a break for a bit. It might help to look at this from another angle." Jodah replied, and then stood up to walk outside when Urza noticed something within Jodah that he hadn't before now.

'He has a Spark!' Thought Urza, "Jodah, wait!"

Confused as to why Urza told him to wait, he turned back and asked, "what? I thought we were going to take a break."

"You have an un-awakened Spark, Jodah."

"No I don't. When I met Freyalise with Jaya Ballard, she said that ONE of us had the Spark. It was Jaya that had it, I was there when she ignited it."

"Fine, don't believe me, but I can tell there is one within you."

"Fine, say I believe you, which I don't at the moment, how would I awaken it? I know that it awakens when the person is in serious trouble, like death. I've been in situations like that many times before and it was never awakened. Nor have I gotten an unknown power boost during one of those times."

"That is because you always had something or someone to get you out."

"Why won't you believe me? I don't have a Spark!"

"I am older than Freyalise, and I can sense them easier than her. Trust me when I say you have one. If you don't believe me try to locate it inside yourself through meditation. You won't ignite it but will be able to tell if you have one this way." Urza said before he turned back and went into the kitchen to get some food for himself.

'I don't believe him, but it won't hurt to at least try the meditation.' Thought Jodah as he walked outside and sat down on a flat rock a little ways in the forest that was next to the hut.

-3 hours of meditation later-

'HOLY SHIT! I actually do have one. Now I wonder if I could awaken it with anything I know or want to do…' thought Jodah before he withdrew himself back into his mind so try and awaken it.

-Inside Jodah's Mind-

"Let's see, what might ignite it, or start the process of igniting it. Let's start with memories that have a lot of emotions tied to them. This shouldn't work, but, it also can't hurt to try. Man, I wish Jaya was here, it never was boring with her around. She also might be able to help with my Spark."

As Jodah started to look through his memories he failed to notice an astral projection of Jaya appear behind him. After about five minutes of looking and finding nothing that might help with the igniting, he turns around to start to look through another section and realizes he isn't alone anymore. "Jaya?"

"Who else would I be?" Jaya snaps back with a tic appearing on her forehead.

"Sorry, just a bit surprised to see you here after you said you wouldn't be back." replied Jodah.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I. Oh well, can't be helped that you need my help again." Jaya said while she started laughing.

"Why would I need you here? Oh, wait, never mind."

"So, don't keep me waiting Jodah."

"Right. Ok, after meeting Urza and planning a bit for the Phyrexian invasion we decided to stop for a bit to relax when he said I had a Spark. I didn't believe him at first, and we got into an argument about it. He suggested meditation to locate the Spark and to prove to me that I had one, I decided it couldn't hurt to try and locate it. I found it and now I'm trying to ignite it. I thought you might be able to help with it given you recently ignited yours."

Jaya just looked at Jodah like he said something completely out of this world. "Wait, you have a Spark also like me?"

-Outside Jodah's Mind-

While Jaya said she just planeswalked in and started to smirk at Jodah, "So, he finally noticed it." She whispered to herself.

-Back Inside Jodah's Mind-

"Um yeah, weren't you just listening to me tell you that?"

"But, Freyalise said only one of use had it."

"That's what I told Urza, but it turns out we both have one. So can you help me ignite it, or if you can't, at least keep me company?"

Instead of a verbal response, Jaya lounged at him. Startled by the action Jodah started to cast a spell, but failed when Jaya collided with him, and captured his lips with hers.

-With Urza-

'Hmmm, seems like he is still meditating to find it, but he should have found it already. Oh well, I guess I was wrong about it, but I could have sworn I felt it' Urza thought as he went out to get Jodah and apologize for his mistake. Just as Urza passed the threshold of the front door an extremely distant, yet familiar feeling wash over him. 'He ignited it! Wait, why are there two mana signatures coming from where he is? Did I sense something else that wasn't his but was within him?' Urza started to run towards where Jodah was readying a couple spells as he ran just incase something bad had happened.

-With Jodah-

Jodah was only partially aware that he left his mind as almost all of his mind was in shock. 'Jaya is kissing me' was the only thing that was passing through his mind at the moment. After Jaya pulled away to breathe, his brain caught up to reality and Jaya was actually in-front of him and not just in his mind. Jodah started to reach up and caress her face when he noticed Urza was approaching and didn't exactly look like he just wanted to say 'hi'. Thinking fast Jodah moved so Jaya was behind him and he was facing Urza.

"Stay behind me for a bit Jaya." Jodah quietly said to Jaya.

"What? Why should I have to stay behind you Jodah?" Jaya snapped at Jodah.

"Urza is coming and he doesn't look like he wants to talk." Jodah said quietly to Jaya, then raised his voice to talk to Urza, "Urza, stop the spells! She isn't a threat!"

It took about 10 seconds for Urza to recognize that Jodah wasn't about to move and start to slow down and stop the spells. "Jodah, who is the girl behind you?" Urza said once he was close enough that he didn't have to yell or raise his voice at all.

"This is my friend, Jaya Ballard, the person who was with me when I met with Freyalise."

"So this is the little girl who was with you, huh?"

As soon as Urza said 'little girl' Jaya started to call on fire mana to roast Urza to a crisp. "_Little girl_, huh?" Jaya said as she continued to gather mana to burn Urza. Jaya would have had Jodah not turned around and do something completely out of instinct to get Jaya to calm down.

He kissed her.

While Jodah kissed Jaya, Urza had a shocked look cross his face at how Jodah got Jaya to calm down. After Jaya had calmed down what looked like enough to talk reasonably he let out a forced cough to get the two to separate. Jodah and Jaya both had a bit of a blush on their faces when they separated.

"So, anything you think you might want to tell me about your relationship with this woman, Jodah?" Urza said while chuckling.

"Um, I don't think so" Jodah replied.

"Really? So, you wouldn't mind if someone else kissed her?"

"Urza, what are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing." Urza said before turning back to the hut. "Oh, congratulations on igniting your Spark Jodah."

"Huh? Uh, thanks." Jodah said before turning back to Jaya. "So any particular reason you kissed me earlier, Jaya?"

Jaya shifted a little bit and started to look a little nervous. Jodah couldn't help noticing and tease her about it.

"What happened to the loud, bold, and fearless Task Mage from before?" Jodah said with a bit of mirth in his voice. After about 3 minutes of waiting for a response Jodah asked one more question. "Do you want me to look through your mind to find out why you are like this all of a sudden, or will you tell me?"

Jaya looked up albeit sluggishly but whispered, "I'll tell you, just don't go through my mind, you know I fucking hate people going through my mind."

"Ok, tell me."

"I… uh… Iloveyou." Jaya said looking away from Jodah.

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" Jodah responded.

Jaya took a deep breath to calm herself and said "I love you."

Jodah stood there for about 5 seconds before he chuckled, drawing Jaya's ire to him. "So, my former task mage is all flustered over love."

Jaya's entire body started to produce a red halo of mana around her in her anger as she misinterpreted Jodah's response.

Jodah, noticing her growing anger, stopped 'Mt. Jaya' from erupting by kissing her again. After about 30 seconds Jaya started to return the kiss. When Jodah pulled back and saw Jaya's face he couldn't help but chuckle again. "Looks like I found something to calm you down Jaya." Jodah calmly said.

After Jodah had pulled back, Jaya's face was flushed, her eyes glossy, and a giant smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK DE BUTTON!<strong>

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**


	3. Help Support Letter

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

GizmoDragon90

bellxross

c i am a dragon

The-Lazy-Bum


End file.
